Skin Deep
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Isabelle French is the most beautiful princess in the entire realm. All of that changes when she saves a mysterious stranger from a ravenous wolf, disfiguring her face in the process. Her family sentences her to a life of isolation despite her heroic effort. She believes that no one will ever love her until an unlikely king comes seeking her hand in marriage, but who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Skin Deep: Part One**

**A/AN: As you can tell I'm on a writing spree this week. Don't judge me! Anyway this idea kept nudging me all day long but it isn't going to be a very long story. If you've read my story "Beautiful, Brave, and True" then you'd know the inspiration for this partly came from that story. I hope you guys enjoy it…This is going to be a two or three shot at most. Read and review please!**

Isabelle French was the most beautiful princess in the entire realm. She had a crown of chestnut hair and eyes so blue, they put the skies to shame. Her complexion was flawless and countless suitors vied for her hand many years before her coming of age because they knew such a beautiful child would undoubtfully become a beautiful woman. Many liked to spin the tale that her mother was a fairy and that was why she was so ethereal to look at.

Isabelle had never known her mother, so she couldn't say. Maurice told his daughter that her mother had died during childbirth. She wasn't left motherless though. Maurice had remarried in time to a vivacious queen named Cora who had two other daughters: Zelena and Regina.

Zelena was the oldest and was always at odds with her younger sister Regina, who despite being the younger daughter was most fawned over by her mother. Regina was younger than Isabelle, leaving her right there in the middle of them.

Isabelle tried to be the peacemaker between the two bickering sisters but often her attempts failed. She tried to be friendly with them, but they often pushed her aside unless they wanted to borrow a dress or a hair ribbon.

The day she turned thirteen marked a significant year in her life. She was no longer a child yet not quite a woman either but her body hinted at the changes. She was growing taller and curvier in her physique. All the young men began to notice these very distinct changes in her, so Maurice kept her under a careful eye. She was the jewel in his crown, an irreplaceable treasure. The man who married his Isabelle must walk worthy of her.

Maurice held a ball in her honor, but she wasn't interested in the dancing or the eyes the prince's were making at her. She wanted to be free of the castle for a little while, so she snuck out the back entrance when no one was looking. She grabbed one of the lit torches off the wall to light her way, making her way into the heart of the forest. Her intention was to find her favorite spring a cool her toes in it for awhile.

Isabelle's feet began to ache as she made her way down the dusty road. She plopped down on an old tree stump, relieving her aches for a bit. She was startled when she heard a sound coming from the bushes. She jumped up, holding the torch out in front of her for protection. She gasped when a frightened boy of about sixteen jumped out of the bushes, hands held high in surrender. His breeches legs were torn and he was barefoot. His hair was straw colored and fell in his eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded, drawing closer to him torch still in hand.

"I'm sorry Milady. I was running from some bandits. They took my wagon and tried to pummel me." he explained, still quaking slightly.

She frowned at the lone traveler, patting the stump she was resting on a few minutes ago. "Have a seat then. You should rest." she commanded, and he nodded cautiously taking a seat.

"Thank you milady…" he said, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Isabelle took in his lanky but thin appearance. He looked like he'd used up all of his rations, making him sickly to look at.

"You still haven't answered my question traveler." she said, a thin crease in her lips as she studied him intricately. He was plain to the eyes but something about him intrigued her.

"My name is Rumplestilskin and yours?" he inquired looking at her dazedly. She felt herself blushing from his stares. She was used to men gawking at her, but they made her feel uncomfortable while this one made her feel shy.

"My name is Isabelle, but you may call me Belle." she smiled fondly at him. His mouth twitched into a similar fashion causing her to blush.

"Why are you out here all by yourself on such a starless night?" he inquired, and she frowned, remembering the ball. She didn't want to go back inside while men approached her father for her hand in marriage like she was a piece of property to be auctioned off. There was more to her than a pretty face. She swore in her heart that she wouldn't marry for anything less than love.

"There's a ball being held in my honor back at the castle…I'm thirteen today, and my father seems to think I should be thinking more about my future. In three years he will procure a husband for me unless I choose one first, but I'm not ready to think about such things. I want to focus on writing my book, instead of court life." she admitted to this complete stranger in wooded isolation.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I kind of ran away from home a few months ago because I'm a coward. The life that was being forced upon me was one I didn't choose. I wanted to be a free man, so I've been living in these woods the past few months. I sleep under the stars, hunt my food, and drink from the creek. I've never felt freer in my entire life." he said, standing up, stretching his limbs.

"I would never run away from this life. I tell myself to do the brave thing and bravery will follow. I could never turn my back on my people. I realize that one day I'll be queen and despite what I want, I must be selfless for their sake. I must remain true to who I am." she told him, filling his heart with guilt.

"Maybe I should return home then but I'm just not ready to face them yet." he sighed, running his fingers through his hair timorously.

"Don't worry…I'm sure you'll do the brave thing." she smiled warmly at him, filling his heart with hope-a beacon of light amongst the darkness. She was not only beautiful inside but out as well, he realized.

"Thank you for your encouragement Belle." he smiled, relishing her name on his lips until he heard a howl coming just a few feet away.

"What was that?" she hissed coming to stand beside him. She held the torch out in front of them, ready to fend off whatever was stalking them if need be.

"It sounded like wolves." he respired, gulping back the bile in his throat. Before she could make a retort, one leaped out of the bushes, lunging at them, bearing its large white fangs. Rumplestiltskin grabbed a stick, hitting it hard on the nose.

"Run before it's too late!" he commanded as the wolf rose to its feet, but she shook her head fiercely, "I will not run! I will face my fears and protect you Rumple." she spoke, determination in her voice.

The wolf growled baring its fangs at them again. He'd made it very angry because he'd hit it. It ran towards Rumplestiltskin, but Belle jumped in its way, swiping her flaming torch at it. The wolf ran away in agony but not before sinking its claws, deeply in the right side of her face. She screamed in anguish falling forward, but Rumplestiltskin caught her. The hem of her yellow gown was torn but her blemished face was a sorer sight.

"Belle I've got to get you some help!" he panicked, hoisting her into his arms. "Just take me back to the castle." she pleaded, and he nodded, running in that direction. Blood gushed from her wound, tainting the fabric of her dress.

"I'm so sorry Belle…Why didn't you run?" he demanded, the castle coming into view.

"Because I wanted to save you…Your life is worth more to me than a little scratch on my face." she smiled weakly, touching his face gently. He tore a piece of his shirtsleeve off, pressing it to her wound. She winced in pain but pressed it against her gash, hoping to stop the bleeding.

He didn't have time to answer her because a set of guards were taking her from him before they reached the castle grounds. He quickly explained to them what happened and one decided to take him in for further questioning. Belle watched his kind face slip away as she drifted into unconsciousness.

~X~

Belle awoke three days later in her bed. The curtains were shut but sunlight filtered through them anyway. She instinctively touched her cheek, wincing when she felt a soft linen in its place. She threw her legs over the edge of her bed, making her way to her vanity. A large cloth bandage decorated her wound, her right eye swollen shut. She squinted hard, realizing she could no longer see out of it. The revelation that she was now blind in her right eye made her feel sick. She wobbled over to the door, ready to open it surprised when the knob turned, to reveal her stepmother. Her eyes were cold and calculating, instead of being full of motherly concern.

"Cora…I wasn't expecting you." Isabelle replied, refusing to call her _mother._

"Sit down Isabelle…We need to talk." Cora commanded, waltzing over to her bedside. Belle sat down, hugging her knees, awaiting her stepmothers accusations. She gave Belle a sympathetic glance, sighing. Belle was surprised to see this type of reaction from her since she was usually reprimanding her instead.

"What is it?" she inquired, afraid to hear the rest.

"You're every bit of a hero, and _we _should be proud of you but were not." Cora remarked venomously causing her insides to jump.

"What do you mean you're not proud of me? Is he okay?" she inquired fearfully, expecting the worst.

"Yes your little _peasant _is fine. We sent him on his way. He said he was going back to his kingdom or something. That's not the problem Isabelle. This is." Cora admonished, taking the mirror off her vanity, shoving it in her face.

"Just look at yourself…Your beauty has been ruined! You've scorned our family's good name because of your heroics! No prince is going to want to marry a woman with that _kind _of face." she scoffed, thrusting the mirror in her hands.

"I don't care! I still believe I did the brave thing by saving him! Do the brave thing and bravery will-" Cora waved her hand in the air, silencing her.

"Those books are going to your head Belle…Now you listen to me…Your father and I can't have an _ugly_ daughter prancing around…From this day forward, you're sentenced to permanent isolation. You're never to leave this room ever again. Your meals will be brought to you, but you are never allowed to leave this chamber and if you refuse, I'll have you thrown out!" she threatened marching towards the door.

"I want to see my father!" Belle cried, lunging at her, but Cora pushed her to the floor, placing her heel against her chest.

"You're father says your dead to him and that he _never _wants to see you again. I'm offering you the utmost kindness by allowing you to stay here. You may have _been _a princess, but you'll _never _be a queen." Cora howled, before slamming the door in her face. Belle felt frozen as she lied there on the floor, crying bitterly. She would _never _be a queen, those words resonated in her mind like a mantra. _All _of her beauty was gone, and _no one _could ever love her.

**A/AN: Well there's the end of the first chapter! The next part will be up sometime later this week. I'm thinking this will be about three or four chapters…I'm not sure yet. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skin Deep: Part Two**

**A/AN: Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows from last chapter! I'm trying my best not to turn this into a full blown fic but it may end up being longer than I intended…**

Four years had passed since that fateful night. Isabelle French was sixteen years old today, and she would spend this birthday like the previous three, alone in her chambers. She wouldn't be serenaded in a birthday song or have a ball held in her honor. She would write most of the day away. Her nursemaid Johanna would come in three hours to serve her lunch, and the kind maid would probably put a delectable dessert on her food tray because it was her birthday but that would be the closest thing she'd get to a present.

She tried to hope this birthday would be different but every year they were the same. Last year she'd turned sixteen which was a turning point in most young women's lives. They were considered a lady by social standards and could take part in court life.

Her older stepsister Zelena had chosen that day to wed her fiancé Walsh from a distant realm called Oz. She knew that it was Cora's doing, but the older princess had waltzed into her chambers wearing a beautiful white wedding gown. She'd taunted Isabelle with her white gown, parading about in front of her like a _queen. _She'd hurled insults and slurs at her, calling her a handful of things Isabelle thought were shameful to come out of a lady's mouth. Cora's intentions in the beginning were to put Regina on the throne. She didn't care enough for Zelena to do this so marrying her off and sending her away was in her best interests. She realized that loosing that one thing that made her stand apart from the rest of the kingdom rallied in her favor. No one would serve an _ugly _queen so that left Regina to procure the throne.

She knew Cora had put her up to it. She thought it would break her, but Isabelle refused to let it. Her heart had become calloused throughout the years. She cared little for her stepmother and stepsisters and even less of her father. He _never _came to see her because Cora forbade it. He was a coward.

Sometimes she thought of leaving and running away but where would she go? The ugly scars on her face meant she'd be an outcast. Her face was a line of symmetry. The left side was beautiful and intact, reminding her of who she once was. The right side reminded her of the lonely life that lay ahead of her. She never dreamed in all her days that being a hero would succumb her to this life.

Sometimes she thought that being born just an ordinary looking girl wouldn't have placed such high expectations on her life. It seemed that all she was ever truly valued and bred for was her beauty. Society didn't place as much fortune on things like intelligence. You could be brainless but as long as you had a pretty face to look at then it wasn't a problem. She only wished that someone would look past her fallacy and love the woman underneath the marred flesh. Who was she kidding? The majority of the kingdom had either forgotten about her or presumed her dead.

She brushed out her thick chestnut tresses, trying her best not to stare at her reflection to long. When she was satisfied with it, she put on a plain blue dress with white puffed sleeves. She pulled out her journal and quill. She dipped the quill into a flask of ink, continuing her tale about a prince from a faraway kingdom rescuing a princess from her evil stepmother's clutches. She smiled when she thought of him, the only _boy _that had made her insides somersault.

She was thankful that he would never see her like this. She was shameful to look at. She wondered if he'd did the brave thing by returning home to face his responsibilities. She knew that she would think of him today because it marked the day she'd saved him. She was startled when she heard a knock at the door. She put her journal away, making her way to the door.

"Hello Johanna did you bring me some lunch?" Isabelle inquired, putting on her best smile. Her gaze faltered when she noticed panic flash in the maid's eyes.

"What's wrong Johanna?" she asked full of concern, wondering what had startled her.

"Lady Isabelle, the king and queen request your presence immediately. There's a man here to see you." she supplied anxiously, wringing her hands in her skirt.

"A man? Why would a man be here to see me?" Isabelle scoffed at the very prospect of such a thing ever happening. She'd never had a single suitor call on her a day in her life, so she knew that it must be one of Cora's sick jokes. She'd planned this to try and make her birthday worse that it was already meant to be.

"I don't know milady, but they asked that I summon you at once." the maid clucked, leading her to the throne room. Isabelle went compliantly, curious to see what her deranged stepmother had come up with this time.

Isabelle kept her face down once they entered the throne room, refusing to look either royal in the eye. She knew that doing so would earn her an unjust punishment. Besides she wasn't a _princess _anymore, and she would never be a _queen _according to her.

"Isabelle this man came all the way from a kingdom called Albannach. He said his king is interested in procuring himself a bride. I thought this imbecile was referring to Regina but apparently it's _you _he wants. I tried to tell him that we only had _one _unwed daughter, but he seemed adamant, so I finally broke down and told him the truth, but I doubt he'll want you since he's seen how hideous you are. You may go back to your chamber." Cora affronted with a wave of her hand, bidding her in the other direction until the stranger spoke up.

"Your majesty that won't be necessary. This is the princess that _he _wants. He sent me here to bring her back no matter what _your _cost." the man with messy black hair, wearing a green doublet supplied.

"Is your king blind because I don't see how he could bear to take a wife looking like that." Cora reprimanded trying to steer him away from her.

"Name your price." the man retorted firmly. He didn't stutter or seem to feel inferior by Cora's presence. He was calm and collected in the most maddening of ways. His green eyes spoke of the intensity he was radiating.

"Take her as she is…Our only price is that you never speak of her affiliation with us. She's been dead to us since the accident, and I still don't understand how your king knew anything of her existence, but I prefer not to ask questions. Be on your way, and I won't ask anything else." Maurice chimed in, filling her heart with the most ferocious of pains. Cora's insults had bogged her down, but she'd never cared about what the vile woman thought.

The sound of her papa's searing words cut through her like a knife. She looked up at him, pain evident in her blue depths, but he didn't look at her. She truly was dead to him. All these years, she'd believed Cora was keeping him from coming to her, but she was wrong. He didn't want her either. She turned her head, following the stranger out of the throne room. She could hear Cora trying to dissuade him in the background, but she didn't dare turn around. She would follow this man to his peculiarly named kingdom.

"Is there anything you'd like to take with you before we leave milady?" the stranger inquired gazing at her tenderly. She felt tears spring to her eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that before, like a human being instead of some kind of maimed beast.

"Just a few journals and some personal items." she replied, following Johanna down the long hallway. The man waited patiently outside as she placed her valuables in a small trunk. Johanna hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on her scarred cheek, "Lady Isabelle you're still the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom despite what anyone thinks. I don't know who this king is who wishes to wed you, but he's doing you a just kindness by ridding you of this place."

"Thank you Johanna for everything you've did for me these last few years. You've made the pain so much more bearable. I will miss you." she returned hugging the woman tightly.

"I will miss you as well…I wish you all the happiness in the world and for you to be treated with the utmost kindness. You deserve nothing but the very best my dear." Johanna assured her before meeting the green eyed man in the hallway.

"Or carriage awaits your highness." he said bowing reverently catching her off guard. No one had ever addressed her by her royal title before.

"There's no need to bow-" she stopped trying to formulate a name for this new face.

"Jefferson…Please call me Jefferson." he smiled leading her to the carriage.

"Thank you Jefferson." she smiled genuinely for the first time in years before he closed the doors behind her. She took a seat on the maroon plush velvet couch, crossing her legs comfortably. Her heart beat with fear and excitement simultaneously as she thought of what this new life held for her and who this mysterious king could be. How did he know about her, and what would he think once he seen her scars? Would he send her back to Avonlea? There must be some mistake. He must have thought her to still be the beautiful maiden that she once was. Her beauty had withered years ago. She dared not think of how disappointed he would be when he noticed what an eyesore she truly was. Isabelle felt herself drifting off into restless sleep as she pondered upon these things, daring not to ever think she could be happy again.

**A/AN: Well there's part two! Our princess will meet our mysterious prince in the next chapter. How will he react once he sees her after all these years? Will he still want her despite her imperfection. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skin Deep: Part Three**

**A/AN: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! I'm thinking it will be about five parts unless I decide to lengthen the plotline. Because you know Cora can't stand the thought of her stepdaughter being happy…Then there's the whole ordeal with Belle's mother. We'll see but anyone's enjoy the latest installment dearies! :D**

Isabelle was led into a great hall after she'd gotten out of the carriage. She wrung her hands together, her mind plagued with nerves. A knot formed in her throat. Jefferson had left her here alone in the great hall as she waited on the king to arrive. She averted her gaze to the peculiar gold carpeting. She studied the immaculate fringe, trying to refocus her mind on something less daunting. She was startled when Jefferson returned, a small smile played upon his lips.

"Milady the king requests your presence. Shall I show you the way?" he inquired offering her his arm. She withdrew slightly, angling herself against the wall.

"I'm afraid the king will be severely disappointed if he sees what I am. No one deserves the unkindness of looking upon my hideous appearance. I'm sorry but I-" Jefferson cut her off, taking her hand gently.

"Lady Isabelle the way you perceive yourself and the way others see you is completely different. Forget everything your family has told you. You will be treated with the utmost respect and dignity here in Albannach, and I know the king will be very pleased to meet his future bride. It's an honor to grace your presence milady." he grinned, taking her hand and kissing it affectionately.

She froze as he took her hand, leading her into the throne room. She felt herself gravitate towards him almost bumping heads when he stopped abruptly. "Your highness I give you Princess Isabelle of Avonlea." Jefferson affirmed bowing before the king. Isabelle mimicked his gesture, startled when she heard a familiar voice greet her.

"Lady Isabelle please arise…There's no need to reverence me." the king spoke catching her completely off guard at the sound of his soothing voice, a little deeper but hidden nonetheless within the shrouds of a memory.

She was so used to bowing her head so that her family didn't have to look at her ugly scars but his voice compelled her, a soothing balm for her frayed soul. She looked up, feeling herself become dizzy when she noticed the warm set of brown eyes staring back at her belonged to none other than the traveler she'd saved on that fateful night.

"Rumplestiltskin…?" she reverberated in an almost whisper, raking her eyes over him. His straw colored hair was still long but was combed neatly to the side. He wore regal dragonhide princely attire.

She swallowed hard, placing her hand over her right cheek, shamefully hiding her scars. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man she'd saved was a prince, now a king.

"Yes it is I Lady Isabelle…You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm going to take good care of you." he said walking towards her. She took a step back when he tried to reach out and touch her.

"I'm sorry but you _can't _possibly want me. I'm sorry that you went through all that trouble to bring me here, but I'm not _beautiful. _I'm sure you were misled in procuring me as your bride. You must have been searching for a beautiful young woman. I'm sorry but I'm not that woman anymore." she berated herself, stepping back, almost falling in the process.

Rumplestiltskin grabbed her arm, steadying her. He pulled her forward, looking deeply into her cornflower eyes. She felt her insecurities bubbling to the surface as he gazed at her like she was _still _the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Belle you are more beautiful today than the day we met. All you can see is your scars, but I see them as a reminder of a selfless act of love. You didn't know me, yet you sacrificed everything to let me live. I was a coward running from my duty, but you set me straight. Your bravery astounded me, and I knew that I must return home and face my fears. I became king that year, and I swore to myself that I would become a man worthy of the woman who saved me. She could be the _only _one to rule beside me." he declared, brushing chestnut curls from her eyes.

"I'm glad that I saved you, but you can't possibly want this…You can't possibly want me when you could have a wife more worthy of you." she rebuked, pulling away from him like a scalded dog, but he only pulled her closer.

He cupped her face in his hands gently, gazing ardently into her beautiful blue eyes, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and I will say it to you a thousand times a day if I have to until you believe it yourself. I _want _you to be my _queen_, to rule beside me all our days. I want to see a smile light your beautiful eyes. I want to show you off to the entire kingdom. I want to take the time to court you to see if I'm what you want. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance sweetheart." he revealed, causing her heart to thunder in her chest.

Isabelle felt the shyness she'd felt the night she'd met him color her cheeks. She forced a smile, halfway meeting his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I would like that." He tilted her chin upwards to meet his gaze, "I'm glad." he smiled, warming her heart to the core.

"Allow me to show you to your chamber. I want you to be completely comfortable here. Just let me know if I can get you anything. I know that being away from your home must be frightening." he said taking her aback.

Belle sighed averting her gaze again. He stopped abruptly, touching her face lightly. "Did I say something wrong? Do you want to go back home?" he questioned, reveling in his insecurities.

Belle shook her head, swallowing back the bile in her throat, "No it isn't anything like that. I found out after the accident that my _parents _only cared for my beauty. They believed having a beautiful daughter meant great wealth and power. When that was taken away so was my status. They locked me away, isolating me from the entire kingdom. Many presumed I was dead. That's why they thought it was strange when your advisor came calling for me. No one was supposed to _know _that I was still alive."

She watched his countenance fall, recounting her tale. He pulled her into his arms immediately. She felt heat rise in her face from his intimate gesture. She relished the contact but also feared it. No one had held her like this, well _ever. _

"I promise you that I won't allow anyone to hurt you _ever _again. I would march my troops into Avonlea and seize it for your cause. All you must do is give the word." he remarked, but she shook her head.

"You've already did more than enough for me by whisking me away from that horrid place. Don't dirty your hands because of me. They're not _worth _it." she replied, standing out in front of him. He nodded gazing upon her like she was an ethereal being.

"Thank you for your kindness Rumplestiltskin." she respired, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed between them.

"Call me Rumple dearie…Rumplestiltskin is rather a mouthful don't you agree?" he quipped causing her to giggle. She placed a hand over her mouth, surprised by her reaction. He grinned, "I'm sorry!" She apologized but he shook his head reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid to be yourself around me…You have quite a lovely laugh. I hope I get to hear more of it." he told her causing her to smile again, but this time she felt it. She felt it with her entire being and that caused her to wonder if she _could _be happy again.

**A/AN: Please don't beat me Michelle for this chapter length! I'll try and make the next one longer! I just stop writing when the inspiration wanes. Sometimes when I write a particular fic, it feels better to do shorter installments than others. Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skin Deep: Part Four**

**A/AN: Sorry for not updating in so long. I've decided that this is probably going to be a shorter fic. I could turn it into something bigger, but I want to focus on my cover bunny stories. There will probably be one more chapter following this one and an epilogue. I hope everyone enjoys this latest installment!**

Belle had been in Albannach around two weeks. She hadn't seen much of Rumplestiltskin because he'd been called to a distant village. She spent her days exploring his expansive castle. One day she discovered a room, she never wished to leave. The room was covered wall to wall in books. Each shelf was fifteen feet high, and there were rolls of them. Each shelf was filled from top to bottom with tomes. She was certain that she never read all of them in a single lifetime.

After her discovery, she spent all her time in the library. She even took her meals there, starting at the bottom shelf and working her way up on each bookcase. Once she'd read all the volumes on the reachable shelves, she grabbed the dusty ladder and began to climb towards the next shelf. She wasn't watching what she was doing and her foot slipped. She yelped in surprise, expecting to the meet the ground. She was astounded when she met two willowy arms instead.

"I see you've discovered the library." he chortled, his straw hair falling into his eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin." Belle gasped placing her hand over her heart full of surprise.

"I thought we agreed that you would call me Rumple." he grinned, still holding onto her securely. He liked the way she felt in his arms, but she was so tiny. It was almost like she hadn't been eating enough. He felt anger surge through him. Had they not only locked her away but starved her as well?

"Yes I guess we did." she laughed nervously. He deposited her on the ground, and she stepped away from him slightly.

He noticed her avert her gaze, shuffling her feet. An idea entered his mind that he hoped would make her more comfortable with him. He wanted her to trust him. He clasped her hand in his and smiled, "Would you bestow the honor upon me by having this dance?"

"You mean dance here and now?" she asked in disbelief almost as if she thought he was toying with her.

"Of course." He confirmed with a sly grin. She was startled by his mannerisms. He seemed to have a playful side about him, and she liked it.

"It's been so long since I've danced…I'm not sure if I even remember how." she stammered, tucking an erratic curl behind her ear nervously.

"Let me teach you then." he said with a bow. He held out his hand to her.

Belle took his hand, a gentle blush coloring her cheeks, "I hope I can still remember how to do this."

"Don't be afraid Belle…Just follow my lead." he said holding out both her hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "You're a really good dancer." she smiled. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. Belle held onto Rumplestiltskin's hand tightly afraid that if she let go that he would slip through her grasp in wisps of smoke. She felt like she was lost within a wonderful dream that she would awaken from in any moment. Kings couldn't love princesses with scarred faces could they? They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"You're a natural…I take it that you're accustomed to this form of dance." he smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"I think it's all coming back to me." Belle said as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding this beautiful girl.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a fine dancer." Rumplestiltskin said twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"Thank you." Belle replied, feeling as if her heart would fly away. She'd never felt freer in her entire life.

He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her gently into his arms. She pressed her cheek against his chest as he ran his fingers through her chestnut tresses soothingly.

"You're so beautiful." he assured her, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, "I have something for you" he said, reaching his hand into his pocket. Belle raised her eyebrow curiously as she watched him pull a thin black box from his jacket pocket.

"What is it?' she inquired eyeing the slender box curiously.

"Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp around her neck.

Belle looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the sparkling diamonds and sapphires that contrasted beautifully with her eyes.

"Why are you giving me this? I don't deserve such a treasure!" she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a necklace. No one had gifted her with anything so beautiful in her entire life.

"You are my fortune Belle…There's no one more valuable to me than you. I've thought of you often these last few years. I thought of how I would procure you as my bride. I thought of how you would feel in my arms. I want this gift to be a symbol of the start of our courtship. " he said drawing her closer to him.

She threw her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair overwhelmed by his sentiment, "I will always cherish it." she whispered gently in his ear. He pulled away from her gazing gently into her eyes. He remembered picking out the necklace, trying to find just the right gem that matched her eyes. He'd stayed away longer waiting on the jeweler to cut the stones just right for her but no gem could compete with her eyes.

"May I kiss you?" he inquired softly, drowning in her blue depths, etching closer to her lips.

"You may." she respired closing the gap between them. They both closed their eyes, relishing the feeling of their first kiss. Her lips were petal soft just like he'd imagined, and she tasted like the honey she put in her tea. His kiss was firm but gentle and it sent a wqve of emotions coursing through her that she'd never felt before.

He pulled away resting his forehead gently against hers. "You're a pretty good kisser." he grinned waiting for her reaction.

"That was my first kiss." she admitted shyly, her cheeks becoming rosy.

His heart beat a just a little bit faster from her confession, "That was my first kiss too…and the fact that it was with you makes it even more special." he whispered, carding his fingers through her hair gently.

She threw her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair overwhelmed by the feelings he was eliciting from her, "I want all of my kisses to be with you." she smiled, warming his heart before she kissed him breathless again.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin began spending all of their free time together, whenever court life didn't take him away. He'd brought her smile back, and she was smitten with him. After just three months of courting, they announced their engagement to the entire kingdom. They were to be married within a months time but word had spread back to Avonlea about the happy couple's betrothal and it didn't settle well with a certain royal.

"Maurice you're such a fool!" Cora bellowed, running her fingers angrily through her auburn hair. She was pacing back and forth through the grand hall.

"How was I supposed to know that the king actually meant to take her as his bride? I was certain after he saw her that he would banish her!" Maurice comeback defensively, heightening her blood pressure in the process.

"We should've killed her like we planned, but you had to go all soft on me! Why did you keep her anyway Maurice? What was so special about her?" Cora hissed in a deathly low voice, just a few inches from his face.

"It was forbidden to kill her…Exterminating her would've come at a very high price, and I couldn't do that. I procured her from the fairy glades. She was just an infant at the time when I stole her away. She brought me good luck and fortune. The kingdom was still prospering because of her, even after the accident." Maurice admitted breathing heavily.

Cora pulled away from him, startled by his answer, "You stole a fairy in order to bring great prosperity to your kingdom? You're an idiot Maurice! We never should have let her go! We could do so much more with her than just fill our pocketbooks. She could be the key to conquering our enemies and becoming the superior empire! We have to get her back!" Cora exclaimed making her way towards the door.

"I know no human could be that ethereal…This explains everything." Cora smirked, formulating a plot to capture Belle and bring the surrounding kingdoms to ruin. Avonlea would thrive again under her reign.

**A/AN: So Belle's a fairy! Eep! What does that mean for her and Rumple? Will their love triumph and what exactly is Cora's plan? Will she be stopped? Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skin Deep: Part Five**

**A/AN: Longtime no see! I apologize for not updating in so long, but I lost inspiration for this story, but I've decided to pick it back up and see where it takes me. I'm projecting that this story will be about ten chapters.**

Albannach was bustling with commotion. Today king Rumplestitskin was getting married to his beloved princess Belle. They had been betrothed over a month now. Aromas wafted through the kitchen from the finest delicacies in the land for the wedding banquet that would be attended by royalty from all parts of the world. The ceremony was going to be as private as possible because that's what Belle wanted. The banquet was being hosted for all the royal families who wanted to get a glimpse of the mysterious bride.

Rumplestiltskin was being fitted for his suit one last time before the wedding. In a few short moments she would walk down the aisle, and they would be married. He could just see her in her beautiful white gown with diamonds glistening in the sunlight. He would look into her beautiful sapphire irises overflowing with love just for him. They would exchange vows, and he would lift her veil and kiss her with all his might. After the ceremony they would attend their wedding banquet and complete their Albannach marriage rituals. He knew Belle would probably stuff her face with cake, and then they would leave in a carriage headed for the mountains. She would probably read for most of the trip because it relaxed her on long journeys. Once they arrived he planned to ravish her half the night as they finally consummated their love as husband and wife. He'd never loved someone more in his entire life.

"Your majesty the wedding is starting." his royal adviser Jefferson announced peeping inside his royal chamber.

"I'm coming." Rumplestiltskin remarked taking in a deep breath as he followed Jefferson to the front of the cathedral to wait for his bride. The cathedral was filled to the brim with guests including: Snow White and Prince Charming. There was Red an enchantress of love who had spoken her blessing over them when they had gotten engaged foretelling a life of endless love. "Granny" was Rumple's godmother and Red's grandmother who was rumored to be a former wolf. Ariel and Eric from the sea kingdom of Nagisa were also in attendance. Eric had been a dear friend to Rumplestiltskin all his life, and Ariel had taken fancy to Belle which made him feel better. She needed a friend that she could count on, and he knew that was something she'd never really had before. He hoped Ariel could be that person for her. There were many other royals in attendance like Abigal and Fredrick from the neighboring kingdom.

Rumplestiltskin awaited patiently for his bride, but she never came and he began to worry. He tried to put it in the back of his mind because he knew his princess sometimes took longer to get ready than others, and he expected no less of her especially on their wedding day.

"The princess is gone!" the voice of her maid Alice rang through the cathedral like a piercing scream. He felt frozen as he let the words sink in but leapt into action as he fled the cathedral. He was stopped by his armed guards.

"Let us handle this your highness." the gruff voice of the captain of the guard rang out.

"I have to find her now Lancelot!" Rumplestiltskin raged as he tried to make his way through the crowd, but he was constrained. He kept fighting against the guards until he felt a needle sink into his skin causing everything to go black. The last sound he heard was the frantic cries of the crowd.

"We can't afford to lose you too your highness." Lancelot sighed as they took him back to the palace.

~X~

Belle couldn't believe that just within a few short moments she'd be marrying her prince charming. Alice, her handmaiden finished the last touches on her dress before calling her presentable.

"You look beautiful milady!" Alice gushed looking upon her future queen.

"Thank you Alice." Belle smiled as she twirled around one last time admiring the white gown that her beloved had custom designed for her . The dress was white with tiny diamonds sewn into the fabric making it sparkle once it hit the light. Belle's sacred moment was fleeting as two men she didn't recognize entered her chamber.

"Who are you?" Belle questioned them in a frightened tone as she backed up against the wall. Alice held out her arms in an attempt to protect her from them.

"Don't come any closer!" Alice hissed at the two men kept etching closer to them.

"The names Killian Jones and you're coming back to Avonlea with us…Cora has big plans for you." the man wearing an eye patch and a leather overcoat warned her. The glistening hook he sported for a hand glimmered sending a shiver up her spine. She imagined him scraping that monstrosity across her face, leaving another ugly scar. She reached up to touch her scar out of habit filling Killian's accomplice with disgust.

"You better come with us unless you want the other side of your face to look mangled. My captain here could make you unrecognizable ." the chubbier man threatened. Belle did the only thing she knew how to do. She charged with all her might with Alice's hand held tightly in her own until a strange dust was thrown in her face. The world went black as she began to fade from unconscious.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin awoke in a cold sweat. He was in his bedroom. What had happened? The details felt fuzzy until he remembered that Belle had been kidnapped. He felt the bile rise up in his throat as he rushed to the toilet letting the contents of his stomach empty. He wiped his hand on his sleeve as he headed for his bedroom door. He ran down the long winding staircase feeling very dizzy from his earlier episode. He had to find Jefferson. He was about to the throne room until he stumbled down the last set of stairs into his waiting advisor's arms.

"Your highness what are you doing out of bed?" Jefferson scolded helping the weak king steady himself.

"I want to know what's being done about finding Belle!" he bellowed hotly until he began coughing up more of his breakfast on the rug.

"Your highness…There's been a search party sent for her, but I think you need to go lie down." warned his adviser as he led him gently back toward the stairs, but Rumplestiltskin pulled away sharply from him.

"I want to know what's being done!" He demanded looking Jefferson straight in the eyes. The stormy brown of the king's eyes met the unsteady eyes of his adviser. Jefferson was the same height as Rumplestiltskin but that didn't make the young king any less intimidating.

"I promise you that I'll do everything to find her, but you really need to go lie down…The stress of this situation has made you severely ill." Jefferson cautioned trying to calm him down, but Rumplestiltskin did something he hadn't been expecting. The young king grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground like a maddened animal. The resignation of Jefferson's screams rang in his ears and all he remembered was the rushing of feet and the prick of the needle in his back before everything went black.

~X~

Belle awoke in a very soft bed. The sheets were the color of wine and made of silk. The walls were a dull gold making her feel uneasy. She rubbed her head trying to recall the previous events but the deatils were too fuzzy. The only thing she could remember was a man with a straw colored hair with a kind face. He felt foreign to her and someone she swore she knew, but she couldn't recount his name. She sighed rubbing her forehead. She felt a headache begin to form as she tried to remember things she should probably just forget. She was unaware that someone had cast a spell over her to make her forget her beloved. She was startled when she heard the sound of soft footfalls approaching the door. She quickly acted like she was asleep.

She heard the door softly close and then felt the presence of someone sitting on the edge of the bed. She dared not open her eyes in fear of who it might be. She felt a soft cool palm rest on her cheek as it delicately caressed down her jaw line. She shuddered as she barely opened her eyes meeting the dark eyes of her captor, Killian Jones.

"Why are you doing this?" she breathed frightened by him. She scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Just following orders. You know you're really not that bad to look at if we cover this side of your face." he crooned inching closer as he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" She asked again in a wavering voice.

"I'm Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger, and you're going to be my entertainment for the night." he smirked as he threw her back on the bed forcefully. He placed himself over her as he breathed heavily taking in her beautiful anatomy. She was still wearing her wedding gown from earlier.

"I don't even know you…" she squeaked closing her eyes tightly.

"I'm not really into personal relations princess so that's okay with me." he said grinning menacingly at her.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded until she felt a hard slap across her face.

"I want you to know your place here! You'll be my entertainment until Cora comes for you. I'll make this whole thing much easier on you if you just comply. You be a good little girl and do as I say, but if you try and escape it will cost you your life." he hissed in her ear as he etched even closer to her.

"I think you'd look better without that thing on, so why don't you do us both a favor and get rid of it?" he commanded as he looked upon her lustfully. She shuddered as she stood up and faced the mirror.

"Well what are you waiting on? Take it off!" he demanded.

"Can you help me please?" she whispered cautiously. She looked in the full length mirror in her new bedroom. She saw him get off the bed and approach her as he gently unzipped the back of her dress causing it to pool around her feet.

"I can be a gentleman my lady." he said softly kissing her hand leading her back towards the bed. He laid her down gently as he began kissing her neck. She felt utterly disgusted by the way this scoundrel was just using her for his pleasure.

Suddenly the door burst open and a woman with her dark raven hair pulled back entered the chamber. Her lips were painted crimson, and she had a deadly scowl on her face.

"Killian Jones must you bed every woman you kidnap? That girl in your bed is the high princess of Avonlea and _my _sister. Get your dirty conniving hands off of her!" the woman bellowed causing the lewd pirate to stumble off the other side of the bed, leaving Belle trembling beneath the sheets.

"GET OUT!" she boomed causing him to clamor out of the chamber in only his leather trousers and boots.

"Here let me help you…" the woman spoke in a softer tone as she reached out to Belle. Belle pulled away frightened from the other girl until she recognized her.

"Regina?" Belle gasped in disbelief, immediately recognizing her stepsister.

"Yes it's me…Now let's get you dressed and on your way home. There's no telling when mother will get here, and I don't want you to be left in the wake of her vengeance." Regina cautioned, helping her into a blue peasant dress she'd stolen from the servant's wash line.

"Why are you helping me, and where is home?" the blue eyed princess inquired puzzled by her surroundings.

"Because I don't agree with what my mother is doing, and what do you mean where is home? I'm taking you back to Rumplestiltskin." Regina explained, but Belle was still dazed by what her sister was saying.

"My home is in the fairy glades…I need to go back to my people in the Enchanted Forest because that's where I truly belong." the beauty spoke in a mystical voice causing Regina to become enchanted by it almost falling into a deep slumber from its melodious tone.

"Belle I don't understand what you're saying…Your engaged to the King of Albannach Rumplestiltskin. Don't you want to go back to him?" she asked the beautiful princess who was now emitting a soft glow, her magic returning from the enchantment that was placed over her.

"Fairies don't fall in love Regina, and I don't know who this Rumple is you speak of. Just take me to the glade. I can take us there Regina." she said, her voice blending in harmoniously with their surroundings, enchanting her.

"Fine I will take you to the glade Belle." she complied taking the fairy's hand, disappearing in a blink of light, leaving only the remnants of fairy dust behind. Belle's powers had been fully awakened.

**A/AN: How about that surprise ending! Will Belle remember Rumple, and what will happen since her fairy powers have finally awakened? Will Cora still enact her revenge, and will these two lovers ever get a happy ending? Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skin Deep: Part Six**

**A/AN: Okay so I've finally come up with a decent ending to this story which will be happening in about two more chapters. There will also be an epilogue. Thanks and enjoy part six!**

Regina opened her eyes to find herself in what looked to be a large blue flower. She turned around warily, still grasping Belle's hand which was radiating with raw power. Regina swallowed hard when she noticed an ethereal blue light appear in front of them. It started out small and then grew larger. A fairy wearing a jellyfish style gown appeared. She had her hair pinned back in a sophisticated bun, emitting great power. Regina was certain the lead fairy was standing in front of her.

"Don't be frightened Regina…My name is Reul Ghorm, but I'm better known as the Blue Fairy. I'm the queen of the glade. I would like to thank you for returning one of our own. Goldie has been missing for quite some time, and I wasn't sure if she would ever be found. I would like to honor you with a special wish for your heroic effort. You may wish anything you would like as long as it isn't out of vain conceit." the ancient fairy stated causing her skin to tingle with magic. The fairy waved her wand causing Belle to freeze in midair.

"I don't understand what's going on…my step sister's a fairy? How's that possible?" Regina inquired a quizzical glance plaguing her puzzled features.

"Goldie or as you know her Belle was kidnapped from the glade when she was very young by King Maurice. Having a fairy in your possession can bring a kingdom great prosperity. Maurice took her in hopes of winning the ogre wars and banishing them from his kingdom. Goldie provided him with that power, and he's been using it for a very long time without her knowledge. He used an enchantment to steal her memories but the enchantment used against her has awakened her powers again. She can now become the fairy she was destined to be all thanks to you." Reul informed her.

Regina let this bit of information all sink in, trying to wrap her mind around all of it. Belle was actually a fairy named Goldie. Her ethereal beauty explained that. The thought of her wish crossed her mind next. The elder fairy had promised her anything. Her mind drifted to the stable boy she'd been secretly meeting for the last few months. She knew her mother would never let them be together.

"I won't ask anymore questions because it isn't my place, but I've decided what I want my wish to be. There's a stable boy back in my kingdom who I love named Daniel. I know that my mother would never let us be together. She has high hopes that I'll procure the throne one day, but I want no part of it. I just want to marry my true love and live the rest of my days in peace. Can you give us a happy ending?" Regina asked the blue fairy standing in front of her.

"I can do that for you Regina, and I can also send you to a place far away where your mother can never find you." Blue exhorted ready to wave her wand until Regina held up her hand in protest.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to know one more thing before we go through with this. What will happen to Be- I mean Goldie? She was engaged to a king named Rumplestiltskin, and they were to be married. Will she remember him at all?" Regina probed curiously about her stepsister's fate.

"She won't remember her previous life or any of the people in it. She will remain here in the glade until her training is complete and then she'll become someone's fairy guardian. Time passes more slowly in the glade and everyone who knew her before will be dead by the time her training is complete. Now how about that wish?" Blue suggested, ready to be rid of the young princess.

"I'm ready." Regina sighed focusing on her stable boy. She closed her eyes before the blue fairy waved her wand whisking her away to her happy ending. She would finally be free of her loathsome mother and live out the rest of her days with her true love.

Reul Ghorm turned to gaze upon the former princess, placing her hand upon her scarred cheek, healing it of the memory of the boy she'd saved all those years ago. The chestnut haired fairy opened her eyes gazing upon the fairy queen reverently.

"Blue…" she breathed out, gazing at her breathlessly. Reul Ghorm gently cupped her face in her hands, "Welcome home Goldie. It's time for you to become the fairy you've always been destined to become." the fairy queen smiled, welcoming her home.

_**Twenty Years Later**_

Rumplestiltskin stared across the hazy landscape. Dawn was just now settling across the purple mountains, splashing the sky with infinite hues. Today was a beautiful day but to him it was just a reminder of what he'd lost all those years ago. Today marked the anniversary of her disappearance, twenty years ago. The once bright and youthful king had aged, an inner darkness boiling inside of him.

He'd returned to Avonlea months after her disappearance and had the two royals killed. A noose hung around their necks like the adoring parents they were but it hadn't been enough. He'd become bloodthirsty over the years conquering neighboring kingdoms, searching for her, always coming up empty handed.

He knew that she was still alive out there somewhere. He'd located a sorceress called Maleficent who was able to place an enchantment on a hair ribbon she'd owned, letting him know she was still alive. She'd trained him in the magical arts, and he was able to obtain a powerful object to expand his years. It was a dagger that held a curse he would cast to keep himself from aging along with his entire kingdom. Time would stop, imprisoning them all for three hundred years.

Rumplestiltskin looked over the mountains and valleys, each one reflecting off the dagger. He took a deep breath before plunging the knife into his heart, the very price of the curse. A massive wave of crimson smoke blanketed the entire kingdom, freezing everything it touched until she returned to him. Time stopped for everyone except Rumplestiltskin. He removed the knife from his chest cavity, staring in the mirror at his new gruesome appearance.

"Everything comes with a price, and I'll give up everything to find you Belle." he cackled impishly, the new curse washing over him, turning him into a fearsome beast. He would never be the same again as the darkness consumed what was left of his heart.

**A/AN: Well I hope you liked that part! The next chapter will be our last! I promise a happy reunion. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skin Deep: Part Seven**

**A/AN: Well this is the final installment to our tale. I thank you all for staying for the ride, but I'm afraid this one is coming to a close. Will Belle and Rumple get a happy ending? Read on and find out...Please let me know what you think at the end.**

Nearly three centuries had passed in the glade, but Goldie hadn't realized this. She was too busy studying to be the best fairy she could. She was working towards her goal of being a family guardian's fairy. It was the highest rank a fairy could receive before they could achieve godmother status. Goldie waited patiently as the other fairies were assigned their ranks. Reul Ghorm stopped in front of her, a sweet smile settling on her face.

"My sweet Goldie I would like to bestow upon you the honor of becoming a guardian fairy to a family that live in the North Kingdom. The kingdom is known as Arendelle, and you would be overseeing the royal family. I feel like this is an appropriate assignment for you. You've earned it." smiled the fairy queen appreciatively.

Goldie could barely contain her excitement as she received her honored position. Leaving the glade had been her lifelong dream though part of her felt like she'd lived another life before though she couldn't recall it. Sometimes she would dream of a handsome boy with straw colored hair and kind brown eyes. She felt like she knew him from another life but that was impossible. She'd lived in the glade her entire existence.

She was supposed to go straight to Arendelle and not make any side stops, but Goldie felt like she was entitled to explore her surroundings a little bit. She had been cooped up in that glade for nearly three centuries and after she became a guardian fairy, she'd never be permitted to leave her post. She would serve her family as long as they needed her which could extend into many lifetimes.

She passed over several kingdoms but there was one that pulled her in. She wasn't sure why she'd been drawn to it but it kept calling out to her. She stopped in front of the palace gates, reaching out her hands but pulling back when a zap of power sent her flying backwards. The darkest of magic infiltrated this entire kingdom. It had been cursed, but she knew curses could be broken. She was aware that fairy's had the power to break certain curses.

She took a deep breath, surrounding herself in extensive light magic as she broke through the barrier. She reverted to her human size, keeping her wand handy in case she came in the presence of any fearsome creatures. The place seemed hauntingly familiar like she'd visited it in a dream. She surveyed the area but didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. She took a deep breath as she made her way into the castle. She was surprised to see hundreds of people sleeping in all sorts of positions all over the castle. It was like they'd all fallen asleep where they stood, and she could sense that they'd been in this state for many years.

Goldie ignored the sleeping citizens, stepping over their slumbering bodies with care. She made her way into the heart of the castle, the darkened hallways lit by glowing green torches. She stopped, stepping in front of a familiar room. She opened the doors, peering inside. She gasped when she noticed the expansive library. She had always been drawn to books. She marveled at the titanic collection of tomes. She stepped in front of a rickety step ladder. She stared at it for a second, her head beginning to ache like a lost memory was trying to come out. She closed her eyes trying to focus on the memory. The same boy with straw colored hair appeared in her mind. He was standing in front of the ladder holding her in his arms like he'd caught her after an unexpected fall. She felt her breath hitch in her throat when she turned to see a large portrait of that same boy, several years older staring back at her. She walked towards the painting with an urge to touch it. She placed it upon the man's left cheek, memories flooding her subconscious. She remembered light kisses and easy conversation. She remembered a band of wolves and an ugly scar that marred her right cheek. She remembered being locked away in isolation and a man coming to rescue her, bringing her to this place. She remembered everything.

"Rumplestiltskin..." she muttered his name on her lips like a long lost memory. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as other memories that weren't hers surfaced. She seen flashes of a broken man sending his men off to war. She seen the lives he'd taken and the kingdoms he'd conquered. She seen the curse he'd taken on to extend his life to ensure her return. She watched him give up his humanity for her.

She longed to cry for the countless years they'd spent apart, but she couldn't. She hid behind a nearby shelf when she heard the library door slam shut. A string of curses followed the slam, and she dared a glance. She barely recognized the man she'd fallen in love with. He looked nothing like the man in the portrait with his large talons and gold gray skin. She knew it was him because of the distinct color of his eyes. She took a shuttering breath as he turned countless shelves over angrily. She had no idea how he would react when she unveiled her presence, but she had to. He might very well rip out her heart and crush it but it was a risk she was willing to take. It belonged to him after all.

"Rumplestiltskin please stop!" she commanded, stepping from behind the shelf adorned in a golden pixie style gown that bared her shoulders. He stared at her for a long moment with his beastly eyes like he was looking upon an apparition. He approached her cautiously. She stood frozen in place as he reached up to gently stroke her face with one of his talons.

"Belle..." he whispered her name reverently. His voice was so soft that she wasn't sure if he'd really spoken or not.

"Yes Rumplestiltskin...I'm here." she smiled clutching his beastly hand to her face, tears falling in rivets from her eyes. She wasn't sure if he would ever look like the man he once did, but she could still love him in this form. All that mattered was that they were together again.

"I searched for you for so many years...I went down so many paths, but I always came up empty. I've made many wrong choices, but I knew it would all be worth it if I could see you again." he revealed causing her to shake her head, the tears falling harder now.

"My life has been built upon nothing but lies. I was kidnapped when I was but a babe from the fairy glade by my father. I was used to win his wars and to strengthen his trading endeavors. The only real thing in my life was you. You truly loved me for who I was and now I'm going to set you free Rumple." Belle respired stepping closer to him.

"I'm cursed Belle...Nothing can break-" but she cut him off placing a finger to his lips.

"True love can break any curse and our love is true Rumple no matter how tainted our pasts are." she smiled, cupping his cheeks gently before pressing her lips firmly against his own in a kiss that was long overdue. There was magic in the motion, an inevitability stronger than the both of them. They were both terrified yet relieved but most of all, they were in love. Power whooshed out of him, but Belle clung to him tentatively. A golden light surrounded them, rattling the walls as she held onto him tightly. A sonic boom could be heard as a surge of raw power swallowed up the curse, freeing its occupants. The kingdom would soon awaken, unaware that they'd been sleeping for nearly three hundred years.

Rumplestiltskin stood in front of her. She ran her fingers over his features lovingly, happy to see the reflection of the man she once loved. They weren't the same people anymore but their love was suspended in timelessness. It was all they needed as they let go of who they used to be.

"You're a fairy...What are we supposed to do about that?" he inquired, entranced by her ethereal beauty.

"This..." she respired, taking her wand in her hands and breaking it in half. Belle felt all her magic leave her body, the wings that clung to her back, wilting like lifeless flowers until they crumbled around her. The dress she was wearing turned gray, and the scar that once marred her face reappeared. She touched her face habitually trying to hide her defect, but he quickly tore her hand away.

"I love all of you even your scars." he reassured her placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you to Rumple...I don't want to waste another moment...Let's get married." she breathed about to engage his lips in another hungry kiss until a blue light appeared. They both stared at the light, the blue fairy materializing in front of them.

Reul Ghorm gave them both distasteful looks but her eyes trained themselves on Belle. "Goldie I'm very disappointed in you. You gave up everything for-" but Belle cut the pompous regal off.

"The names Belle, and I gave up my magic for true love." she proclaimed boldly. Rumplestiltskin wrapped a protective arm around her waist as he watched their heated exchange.

"Goldie you're a disgrace to fairy s everywhere and to think I seen great potential in you... Such a waste of talent." she scoffed before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke.

Belle snorted at her remark turning around to face Rumplestiltskin, "Where were we?" she continued tracing lazy circles on his chest.

"Here I believe..." he supplied before capturing her mouth in another heated kiss that was long overdue.

In the days that followed Rumplestiltskin and Belle were wed in a beautiful ceremony. The kingdom continued on unaware that it had been frozen in time for three hundred years. Their reign was celebrated, and Belle governed their people with nobility. Belle knew that her husband still struggled with the darkness in his heart, and he regretted his previous actions, but she always there to light his path. She made him stronger, and he turned from his past tyranny. They had three children: Baelfire, Rose, and Colette.

He passed away first, and they buried him in the garden behind the castle grounds. Belle took flowers to his grave every day for three years until one day their three grown children found her lying peacefully against his tombstone. She was smiling with a crown of white lilies in her hair. They buried her next to him and every year after that lilies bloomed where they lay.

_**Many Years Later...**_

A little girl with a crown of chestnut hair stared at the headstone of two royals who had passed long ago. She tried her best to pronounce the name but it was quite a mouthful for a six year old.

"Rumplshiltstin." she muttered, her tongue tying in knots. She turned around when she heard someone guffawing loudly behind her. She turned around to meet a boy with chocolate brown eyes smirking at her.

"Who are you?" she inquired, placing her hands on her hips for good measure.

"I'm Prince Henry." he smirked, bowing reverently to the scowling girl.

"What's your name?" he inquired to the fierce beauty with her hands perched on her hips.

"I'm princess Lacey...What brings you to _my _kingdom?" she inquired giving the prince a hard look.

"I'm here because my father wishes to make an alliance with yours...I'm sorry for laughing at you. Who were they anyway?" he inquired gesturing towards the tombstones.

"He's told me the story so many times...He likes to call it _Skin Deep. _Would you like to hear it?" she inquired before pointing to a stone bench settled within the garden.

"Yes as long as you don't butcher their names." the boy teased causing the girl to scowl.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" she growled pointing towards the bench.

"Yes I'm sorry." he supplied clearing his throat uncomfortably. He settled down beside her as he listened to her retell the story of her ancestors.

"Long ago there was a princess fair...She was brave and strong. She heroically saved the prince from a bunch of wolves which cost her beauty, but the prince couldn't have thought her more beautiful without the scar, a reminder that she'd saved his life, and he owed her everything..." she continued, entrancing the young prince with her tale unaware that they were writing a love story of their own.

**A/AN: Yes that ending was very unexpected but that's where my muse took me! I hope you all have enjoyed this tale as much as I have. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
